


Yes, Sir

by sapphwriter



Series: Sapph’s Twitter Prompts [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bondage, Consent is Sexy, F/F, Nyx was right, sir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphwriter/pseuds/sapphwriter
Summary: Catra likes to remind Adora who she belongs to.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Sapph’s Twitter Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022719
Comments: 8
Kudos: 139





	Yes, Sir

**Author's Note:**

> This was the result of a poll for 100+ followers on Twitter - I’m so grateful for this little Sapphic community that I’ve joined. If you’re not following me on Twitter already, I write a lot of mini-prompts and ideas. I’d love you to follow & send some ideas for this series. Adults only!
> 
> Thank you again everyone! Enjoy 🥰

"Are you going to be a good kitten for me?"

"Yes, sir," Adora whimpered. Catra had bound her forearms together behind her back and frog-tied her legs to her calves. Adora had to arch to be comfortable, and Catra watched appreciatively as her abdominals twitched with effort. She was completely naked - so open and vulnerable. Catra got off on that trust.

"Good. Now let me see that pretty pussy. I wanna fucking wreck you," Catra whispered against Adora's ear, grabbing her jaw in a tight hold. "You want that, don't you? You want me to wreck you.”

"Yes -"

Catra slapped her cheek lightly before grabbing her chin again. Adora gasped at the quick contact.

"Yes, sir -"

"That's my good girl. What are your safewords?"

"Red stops, yellow pulls back, green goes," Adora continued, "Sir."

"And if I decide to gag that pretty little mouth of yours?" Catra asked, rubbing Adora's cheek to lessen the sting. Adora leaned into the touch.

"I'll snap once for slow down, twice for stop," Adora replied, trying to spread her legs wider. "Please, just -"

"It's not time to beg yet, kitten." Catra took Adora's soaked underwear from the end of the bed and put it in her mouth to gag her. "I'll remove that when I'm ready for you to ask nicely."

Adora let out a muffled, shuddering groan, no doubt tasting herself on the fabric.

"Good kitten. Now be still for me so I can put you where I want you," Catra whispered against Adora's ear, flipping her over, so her tied arms were facing Catra. She saw that Adora's face had fallen directly on the bed, so she adjusted her neck carefully so she could breathe better through her nose.

"Be a good girl and wait here for me while I go get our toy."

Catra pulled up one of their plush chairs next to the bed, backing up to grab the strap from the nightstand. Catra stepped into the harness and tightened it around her, making sure to thread her tail correctly. This strap was slightly larger than the ones they regularly gravitated towards, but Adora had said she wanted it to sting this time. Catra always gave her kitten everything she wanted.

After she begged for it, that is.

Catra sat down on the chair and reached over to remove the underwear from Adora's mouth. She heard a blissful sigh leave her pretty mouth, either happy to have Catra nearby again or relieved that her release was in sight. Catra wondered if she could get her to scream this time. She spat in her hand, rubbing it over the toy as she observed her wife waiting for her. Adora shuddered and watched her intently, knowing that the strap was rubbing against Catra's clit with every stroke.

"You want this, don't you, kitten?" She asked breathlessly. "You can beg now."

"P-please," Adora moaned, watching Catra fuck herself. "I wanna make you feel good. Please fuck me, sir."

"What a good girl. You did so well, and on the first try, too," Catra shuddered at a hard downward stroke. Catra stood up, settling behind her on the bed. She held off a moment longer to rub her hands across Adora's ass, lightly smacking her left butt cheek. Adora moaned. Catra was in awe of how sensitive she'd made her.

"You like that, kitten?" Adora nodded against the sheets, and Catra smacked her harder, pulling a needy whimper from her lips. Catra ran her hands up her thighs, her resolve breaking when she felt that the ropes had been soaked through. There was no resistance as the toy slipped inside.

"F- ah, fuck!" Adora cried out, her eyebrows furrowing as she quickly approached her release. Catra started a brutal pace, holding off her own orgasm. She felt Adora begin to twitch, and then -

Catra pulled out. Adora's cunt was twitching, her whole body screaming with the lack of release. But Adora didn't complain. She just let out her tension with each shuddering breath. She was really going to give Catra whatever she wanted.

" _Good girl_ ," Catra praised, still rubbing her hands over the toy. She was a lot closer to her own orgasm than she realized. "Who do you belong to?"

"You, sir," Adora said simply, love and trust seeping through her words. Catra was the only one who got to see her like this, and it pushed her over the edge.

"That's right - f-fuck," Catra moaned, sliding in again and fucking Adora as she worked herself through her own orgasm. " _Mine._ "

"AH! I - I love you, sir," Adora was so close. She just needed a little push, two fingers on her clit and a different angle -

Adora screamed as her orgasm ripped through her, wetness pooling on the bedspread. Catra fucked her through it carefully, waiting until she heard what word Adora would use after she finished.

"Red," Adora said, not panicked, but definitely done.

"Okay, love, I'm gonna start with your legs and move to your arms next. Hold tight, so I can take care of you," Catra said calmly.

"Yes, sir," Adora said, sighing as Catra unbound her and massaged the knots out of her muscles. Catra pulled her in, carding her fingers through her hair and kissing her face, neck, and lips.

"Such a good girl, Adora," Catra whispered against her mouth. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Adora said, nuzzling into her and quickly falling asleep against her chest. Catra watched her a while, rubbing circles into her back until she followed soon after.


End file.
